1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor lighting devices, and particularly, to a method for manufacturing light emitting diodes. The present disclosure also relates to light emitting diodes obtained by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability.
In general, the LEDs are formed by dividing an LED wafer. The LED wafer includes a substrate, LED chips arranged on the substrate and an encapsulation covering the LED chips. An upper surface and a bottom surface of the substrate have metal electrodes formed thereon. In manufacture of the LEDs, the metal electrodes have to be etched to insulate from each other. In addition, a plurality of holes are defined in the substrate and filled with electrical conductive materials to electrically connect the metal electrodes on the upper surface and lower surface of the substrate. The process wastes a lot of time and the yielding rate of the LEDs is relatively low.
What is needed is a method for manufacturing LEDs which can ameliorate the problems of the prior art.